bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The DeJon Caper
| Co = | With = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = Arthur Rowe | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 45437 | Original = 16 March 1977 | Prev = Beyond the Call | Next = The Night Demon | Related = }} Jaime travels to Paris with art forger Pierre Lambert to catch a master criminal in the act of switching a forged DeJon painting with a real one. Summary |thumb|left]] Quotes Oscar: Pierre, when something quacks like a duck, looks like a duck, flies like a duck, walks like a duck, I have to consider the possibility that it is a duck. ---- Pierre: What's your plan? Jaime: I think you should call Beaumont and arrange a meeting and I'll just go as your girlfriend or friend or whatever. Pierre: That might work. He knows I'm adored by beautiful women. ---- Pierre: (opens the door to an apartment he claims to be his) Here we are, humble but home. Jaime: Humble? Pierre, I'm afraid you're too modest. Pierre: Hm, just one of my virtues. ---- Pierre: A public place is better. I can judge Beaumont's reactions, and if I think he's not sincerely forgiving me, I can call the gendarmes. Jaime: One trick. One... little... trick... and I promise you, I'm gonna call Goldman. Pierre: Jaime! Don't you trust me? Jaime: (rolls her eyes) Does a chicken have lips? ---- Pierre: What difference does it make anyway? My future has never been so gloomy. If I don't finish the painting he'll kill me. If I do finish it he'll kill me anyway. Even if we escape, I'll spend the rest of my life hiding from him in one your prison until he kills me. Jaime: nervously If things are that bad, they can only get better, right? You want to bet? ---- (Jaime wears Pierre's clothes and pretends suicide until the bad guys leave) Pierre: (greatly distressed) Jaime... Jaime... I wasn't worth it. (Jaime jumps back up to the second floor) Pierre: Oh, Jaime... oh, my poor Jaime... Jaime: Pierre... Pierre: Oh, Mon Dieu... she's haunting me already! ---- Pierre: Jaime, what are we doing here? Jaime: I'm trying to work it so that... so that Beaumont will deliver the fake painting to Moreau. Pierre: But he's in there now, switching it for the real painting. Jaime: Wellllll... maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Listen, in exactly three minutes, what I want you to do is throw a rock through one of these windows, okay? Pierre: What for? Jaime: 'Cause I'm gonna need some confusion, that's what for. Pierre: Confusion? But I'm already confused. ---- Jaime: (fake Swedish accent) Come along, my twisted little genius. ---- Trivia * The set used for the Parisian streets and cafes doubles for East Berlin in "Motorcycle Boogie", again in "Escape to Love", for Mondsee in "Dr. Wells is Missing" (SMDM, first season) and for Halderstadt in "Biofeedback" (BW, second season). * When Jaime gets in a taxi to follow the kidnapped Pierre, the cars are driving along the Arroyo Seco area of Pasadena, CA - the historic Colorado Street Bridge can be seen behind them, and was used in other episodes. Gaffes Continuity * In the exterior scenes that show Jaime using her Bionics to break the window of Moreau's yacht, she is not wearing the gold bracelet that is often seen on her right arm. However, in the interior scenes, as Jaime breaks the window and lock, she is wearing the bracelet. * It's doubtful that any art collector would openly display priceless works of art on a yacht, where the various weather conditions would quickly destroy them. Nitpicks *Wagner's Swedish accent is dubious. 219